Wolf Packs Wiki:Rules
This page contains the policies and guidelines by which users of Wolf Packs Wiki are expected to abide. Wolf Packs Wiki generally follows the Community Guidelines. These are very broad guidelines, and include: *'Be bold!' Jump right in! Don't be scared to start editing, just hit the button and go! *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith.' *'Be nice.' *'If you need help, just ask!' (Our admins will be happy to help you.) *'Don't feed the trolls.' (No, really don't.) *'Don't bite the newcomers.' *'No personal attacks.' No accusations, insults or threats. When you disagree, always comment on the edits, not the user. *'Have fun!' In addition to these, Wolf Packs Wiki has established some specific guidelines, which are set out below. Using copied material Because of the specific licenses held by Wikipedia and Wikia, it is acceptable to use information from Wikipedia or other Wikia wikis on Wolf Packs Wiki. However, any material that is taken from these websites must be accompanied by a link to the source page. In particular, if any pages are completely copied from Wikipedia, these pages must be tagged at the top with Template:enWP or Template:enME respectively. Such tags may only be removed once the page in question has been edited sufficiently that the majority of its text was created by Wolf Packs Wiki users. Even once after the tags have been removed, links to the original pages should be retained indefinitely. It is not acceptable to plagiarize content from other websites or wikis. Roleplay on chat rules Wolf Packs Wiki has established a set of roleplaying rules, which include: *No swearing or vulgarity. *Have good grammar. Filenames Wolf Packs Wiki allows any user to upload images to the wiki. However, when uploading images, users must comply with certain image naming rules. Users may not upload any image with any of the following filenames: *Filenames starting with numbers *Filenames starting with "image" or "IMG" *Filenames starting with "pic" *Filenames starting with "thumbnail" *Filenames containing "tumblr" *Filenames starting with punctuation *Filenames starting with "DSC" *Single-character filenames Signatures Signatures are a method of signing one's name on various talk and discussion pages. You add a signature by typing out four tildes (~~~~). Signatures can be customized using various wiki markup, and then pasted into the signature box in . Signatures are not to be used on the mainspace articles of the wiki. When creating a larger signature, sometimes there is an excessive amount of wiki markup used. When a signature reaches over three lines of wiki markup (not including the timestamp), the signature must be made into a template. These should be included in your own userspace as a subpage of your user page, i.e. User:Kittiekittiemeowmeow would create her template at User:Kittiekittiemeowmeow/Signature. If you have a templated signature, you can add it to the custom signature box in by using . That is, Kittiekittiemeowmeow would type: For more information on signatures, please see . Reverting edits As a rule of thumb, you should ideally only revert once. Edit-warring occurs when several users revert or undo edits by each other multiple times. Edit-warring is not productive, and can lead to unnecessary conflict. It is imperative that you abstain from reverting the other user's edits if you have already reverted the edit once. If the other parties involved continue to revert your edits, you should be proactive and take the conflict to a talk page. Resolve the disagreement there. If users cannot agree in this way, they can bring in other users, particularly administrators, to arbitrate and/or add their own opinions. Because edit-warring is disruptive to the wiki, administrators may temporarily block the users and/or lock the pages involved. This rule only applies to edits done in good faith. This rule does not apply when reverting cases of vandalism, spam, or edits done to your own userpage. Always assume good faith when reverting edits made by other users. *